Typically, development of an application can be challenging. Many applications are large and the application may require multiple requirements including their features, functionality, and the like. The multiple requirements are necessary to be implemented for the development of the application. For the application development, stability or solidity of each of the requirements is very important. Further, there may be one or more users involved for the application development. The one or more users may include, without limitations, application developers, application designers, application architects, development managers, Quality Analyst (QA), Business Analyst (BA) and any other developer. The one or more users play a vital role in identifying and/or specifying the requirements for the application development.
In one conventional method, quality of the requirements depends on specification of the requirements input by the one or more business users and knowledge in relation to each requirement that the one or more users possess. Particularly, the conventional method lacks in identifying the quality of the requirements depending on corresponding application to be developed.
In one conventional method, the requirements keep changing due to lack of clarity in the specification input by the business users and/or on the knowledge in relation to the requirements for the desired application development. In some scenarios, the requirements are not understandable and the requirements are needed to be specified in detail for the application development. Additionally, in some scenarios, the requirements are specified vaguely and are identified to be not associated for the application development and/or a system on which the application development takes place or a system on which the requirements are implemented. In such a case, the requirements are associated with defects for the corresponding application development. Thus, such are carried through lifetime of the application development till the production of the application. FIG. 1a shows an exemplary diagram illustrating the defects of the requirements that are identified by different one or more users. In the illustrated FIG. 1a, maximum of 73% of defects associated to the requirements are found in a requirement phase which affected in further application development phases. The requirement phase is a phase where the users specify the requirements for the application development. FIG. 1b shows an example of cost involved in fixing the defects at various and different stages of the application development. From the illustrated FIG. 1b, for example, the cost involved in fixing the defects of the requirements during post-release of the application is 10 to 100 times than the cost involved in fixing the defects during the requirement phase. Therefore, the conventional methods fail to detect the defects of the requirements in the requirement phase itself, which results the higher cost involvement for the overall application development. Also, the conventional methods fail to measure the solidity or stability of each of the requirements in the requirement phase. In such a case, the time and cost for using the requirements for the application development is wasted. Further, the conventional methods consumes huge time and cost in correcting the defects of the requirements in various phases of the application development, especially in the requirement phase.